1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of TCM pharmaceutics, mainly dealing with anti-female menopausal-syndrome-effective epimeredinoside A, and epimeredinoside A-contained pharmaceutics of Epimeredi indica extract and the pharmaceutics' preparatory method.
2. Background of the Related Art
Estrogen and its pharmaceutics have been applied widely for the treatment of menopausal syndrome for a long time. However, it is hard to gain acceptance by women due to its many side effects and adverse reaction, even leading to cancer. Therefore, there is no satisfactory clinical drug at present.
Epimeredi indica (L.) Rothmalex, Guang-Fang-Feng, also named Fang-Feng-Cao, is recorded in The Dictionary of Traditional Medicine and is the whole plant of Epimeredi indica in the Labiatae family. It has been used in the treatment of many disorders such as cold with fever, disgorging, abdominal pain, bones and muscles pain, pyocutaneous disease, eczema, hemorrhoids and so on. It is used in the formula of Guanfang Ganmao Pills recorded in Volume 20 of Zhong-Yao-Cheng-Fang-Zhi-Ji (the TCM Pharmaceutics of Patent Formula) published by the Ministry of Public Health of the People's Republic of China.
A new use for Epimeredi indica root has been announced in Chinese Patent No. 02110522.7 by the inventor. Epimeredi indica root has the effects of ameliorating ovary function and regulating estrogen and progestogen, therefore it can be used to prepare drugs and health care products to treat and prevent many diseases due to the imbalance of estrogen and progestrogen.